The Zombie's Wrath
by ShayminMarx
Summary: All your dreams, your future, your friends... crushed. Face your fears and endure the Zombie's Wrath. A Creepypasta story


It was a normal, rainy summer day. I decided to occupy myself by playing one of my DS games, because my sister was currently playing the PS3.

I browsed through my games. OkamiDen, Pokemon SoulSilver, Pokemon Black, and then I saw one of my favorites: Fossil Fighters Champions.

I put it in my DSi and turned on the power. To my surprise, the logo had changed from a T-Rex to a skull engulfed in blue flames. I ignored it, thinking maybe it was just a glitch in the system, and continued to the title screen.

This time, instead of the bright and sunny skies in the background of the Fossil Station, there was a dark purple sky and black clouds. The logo didn't appear either and the music seemed warped and slow. This time I was starting to get concerned.

The cartridge itself was in perfect conditon, never stepped on or scratched or anything. I was starting to think maybe this was some sort of hack, but I'd bought it brand new so that couldn't be right.

Curiosity got the best of me, though, so I kept playing.

I had saved by a VMM on Ribular Island, but the song "Tragic Serenade" was playing instead of the usual music and the whole place, like the title screen, was tinted purple. I went over to the heliport and talked to the attendant, thinking maybe I could check out the other islands.

"...you can't leave." she said. I tried again, "...you can't leave, ever." she said. I tried a third time and all she said was "..." from then on.

I walked away over to where Lola usually was, since I'd beat the game, thinking maybe if I battled someone I could fix this. Instead of meeting Lola, though, I met a glitchy figure that seemed to look like B-Jara. I talked to it and the screen warped with the battle sound effect.

B-Jara's team was composed of itself only, but my heart dropped as I looked at its figure. It's eyes weren't glowing and instead were pure black and had blood running down from them. It's beak was also bloody its wings had bloody scratches on them.

_This can't be in a kids game! _ I thought, _What the hell is going on?_

I picked my Vivosaurs: Dimetro, Coatlus, and Teffla as usual. I entered the battle and B-Jara had the status condition of Scared before I even started the fight. I got the first turn, so I used Teffla Scale, but it missed. I ended my turn.

B-Jara attacked with Boney Horror, despite it being a Team Attack. All my Vivosaurs became Scared, which was also unusual due to it having a 30% chance of inflicting Scare.

I went next but it turned out that I couldn't use any attacks on any of my Vivosaurs except Dimetro Fang. I selected it and Dimetro's attack clip played, but then the screen went black. A box on the bottom screen popped up, "B-Jara was killed...!"

I dropped the game in shock, but the impact made it go to the next screen. I was now on Illium Island, and the music was the same as Ribular's was before. It was still tinted purple as well.

All of the dig sites were blocked off, strangely, even though I'd passed the game. No one was outside except for Rupert, but he looked spookier. I walked up to him reluctantly.

He was almost completely transparent, and tinted a shade of blue. The only thing different was his eyes, which were a a solid yellow-gold color and glowed. I talked to him.

"...Run." he said. Then a box popped up asking yes or no. I clicked no, thinking it would send me into another battle, but instead another dialog box popped up.

"...I'm sorry. Goodbye." he vanished, and the screen went black again.

Dialog popped up on the black screen, and listed ? as who was talking, "You'll never make it."

The screen returned with me at ZongaZonga's Castle, but the sight before me made me shudder.

There were skeletons, skulls, bones, and blood everywhere. No one was in sight, and as I walked around I couldn't find anyone. There was still a VMM there so I opened it and used the teleporter.

"Don't flee, he'll still find you.." it said.

I exited the menu, scared of what would happen next. As I walked away from the machine, another dialog box appeared,

"Let's settle this!"

I was thrown into a battle, and it didn't give me the option to switch my team around as it went right to the fight. The music that played was ZongaZonga's theme, only warped and slow like the intro.

My opponent was ZongaZonga was more violent looking than usual, just like B-Jara, but worse. His eyes were dripping with blood, it stained his side, tail, and face, and it was also dripping from his mouth. His face seemed to smirk as well.

I flinched at the sight of it and pulled the game out of the back, hoping to stop it. Nothing happened. I pressed and held the power button. Nothing.

Then something whispered in my ear, "..the end will come. The Dark King will rule us."

I screamed. Reluctantly I looked back at the screen. Dimetro had gotten attacked, but a spurt of blood erupted from his side. He was defeated, but didn't fade to white at first. He just laid there, motionless for a few seconds, then disappeared.

"...Dimetro was murdered!" the screen said. Then the same happened to Coatlus, then Teffla. I had lost, my team was completely destroyed, but the screen kept playing ZongaZonga's idle animation.

On the top screen, the announcers dialog boxes were replaced by ZongaZonga's, "..pitiful mortal. You could never defeat me. I will rid this world of the ones unloyal to me, starting with your friend's and you!" ZongaZonga suddenly charged at the screen and roared, his blood-stained teeth bared angrily.

The screen faded slowly to black, leaving that horrific image in my mind. After about 8 seconds, the screen returned. No music played this time, but I was somewhere in game where I'd never been before. I instantly realized that it was a graveyard.

My character was different, too. She looked like Rupert did before, only with brown, glowing eyes instead of gold. She floated instead of walking. I walked past each tombstone, none of which were marked.

"...gone." a whisper made me jolt up. It wasn't in the game, it was beside me like before. I turned around, but no one was there.

"..we're all gone. The past has destroyed our future." the voice whispered again. With horror I saw that the screen began typing exactly what the voice said.

Then three ghostly figures appeared in game. I knew each of them. It was Pauleen, Todd, and Rupert. Behind them stood ghostly versions of Dimetro, Mapo, Stego, and Toba; they were each our main Vivosaurs unevolved.

"ZongaZonga challenged us all," Todd said, "But we couldn't stop him, we never had a chance." his figure seemed to be crying. Pauleen stood there idly, her spirt seemed to be crying as well.

I cried, and I usually wouldn't cry at a game, but the air around me suddenly filled with the sorrow and regret the characters felt.

Rupert floated forward, "This is it for us..."

I froze as I heard a deep growl behind me, and turned to face the monstrous beast, ZongaZonga himself. Grim teeth smiled at me, his eyes glowed with bloodlust, and in a flash he lunged forward and I braced myself

I shot up in bed, my head spinning and my heart racing. I tried to catch my breath as the images ran through my head again.

I sighed. It was only a dream. As I glanced at my nightstand I saw my DSi, the game in it and everything normal. I felt at ease knowing it was my imagination...

...at least I thought so until I saw the bloody skull at the base of my bed.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**My first Creepypasta, so it's not too good. I was reading Lost Silver and Tarnished Gold and thought, since there was none for Fossil Fighters, that I would write one. So here you go! Sorry for ruining your childhood memories... :/**


End file.
